Different kinds of navigation and way-finding applications are nowadays used in electronic devices, such as in mobile phones. In order for such applications to operate, the user of a device is required extra care. A challenge is that the device should be positioned relatively accurately in a horizontal direction, i.e. with no tilting of the device, to enable the device to read an electronic compass reliably and to indicate orientation information to the user. Visual attention is also needed for looking at a compass reading and possible display indicators indicating that the device is in horizontal orientation. Thus, for example compass usage requires excessive user attention and cannot easily be carried out in a mobile context, i.e. on the move.
Further, compass/navigation applications must be activated by pressing keys of the device each time compass readings are needed. Usually when the user is on the move, a locking function of the keys/input means is used to prevent the device from functioning when the keys are unintentionally pressed down during transportation or when the user himself/herself accidentally presses the keys. However, it is impossible to use compass/navigation applications while, for example, the keys of the device are locked.
A need exists for user-friendly electronic devices that provide a simple way of navigating. Such devices would be highly useful for orienteers, backpackers and hikers, for example.